


Second Chance

by Kindly Doe (regnantqueen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnantqueen/pseuds/Kindly%20Doe
Summary: Months ago, Rachel met an intriguing woman and for a moment it felt like something very good was about to happen - but the scars from a bad breakup were too fresh, and she panicked.A little more time has passed, and Rachel's been healing. Is she ready for a second chance?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the pr0n is coming! The full piece is essentially complete and the next chapter is coming in two days ; )

Summer had arrived in full force; the city was bursting with green trees, laughing children, running water from fountains and hoses and the occasional opened fire hydrant. Rachel felt buoyant as she moved through the throng of people in the thin strip of a park that ran between Atlantic Ave and the Fitzgerald Expressway through downtown Boston, a welcome relief from the steady buzzing of her nerves this whole day. Seven months to the day since her ex walked out the door.

She wished, not for the first time that day, that she hadn’t noticed the date when she went through today in her planner. Wrong connection to make, wrong thought to have. For a moment, she wasn’t in the busy park; she was back with Jessica, her ex, in their kitchen.  _ “We’re just different people, Rachel,”  _ Jessica was saying, sounding almost bored.  _ “You have to know this.”  _

But no. took a breath, pulling herself back here, now, watching two little girls tentatively make friends by a swingset. She’d gotten better at doing that; she was learning, she was processing. 

And now she was going on a date. 

She could see the restaurant up ahead across the Expressway, big windows hanging open, patio crowded, joyous noise spilling out from inside.  _ Who goes on a blind date in 2020? _ she asked herself, not for the first time. It wasn’t exactly a blind date, of course. Nina, her best friend, had given her Amy’s number, and they’d texted. But Amy hadn’t sent any photos, and Rachel’s attempts to find her online had failed; Nina had no friends on social media named Amy and had stubbornly refused to tell Rachel much of anything about the woman she was meeting, too pleased with herself for arranging such a charming anachronism. “It’ll be fun!” she kept insisting. “Like a movie!”

Rachel re-read Amy’s last text as she crossed the street. Amy had arrived, was wearing black and reading a novel, The Raven Tower by Ann Leckie. Rachel scanned the patio and had almost given up and headed inside when she spotted the woman seated by herself in the far corner, tucked away in the shade. Blonde, with a sleeveless black top revealing toned arms and even, tanned skin, nose in a book. 

“Oh wow,” Rachel said, out loud. “ _ Oh no.” _

She stood frozen for a second, and had just decided to duck around the corner to hide and give herself time to think when the woman carefully marked her place and put the book down. She sat back, sipped from a tall glass of beer, and scanned the street until she saw Rachel and froze. She wore sunglasses, and her face was unreadable; Rachel envied her. The woman waved, and there was no escaping. Rachel came over. 

“Wow,” the woman said, standing up as Rachel approached. “Nina’s friend Rachel.”

“Nina’s friend Amy,” Rachel said back, her mouth dry. 

“I don’t really go by that,” the woman said, removing her glasses to reveal big blue eyes; she had the decency at least to look sheepish. “I knew Nina in high school. My full name is Amy Cameron. Everyone calls me Cameron now.” 

Rachel nodded, swallowed nervously. “You’re...more of a Cameron.”

Rachel had been single for seven months. In that time she’d had exactly one kiss, when her friends dragged her out to Queeraoke and she got a little too drunk and impulsively approached a toned, tanned blonde who did a rough but charismatic performance of a Green Day song, and started spilling her life story. Cameron had been attentive, sensitive, and she had smelled really good, a clean soap smell just becoming tinged with a trace if sweat. When Cameron had put an arm over her shoulder, Rachel had snuggled closer; when Cameron had kissed her, Rachel had enthusiastically reciprocated, and it had been  _ good _ . 

Then she’d abruptly panicked.

“I’m sorry,” she’d said, pushing Cameron away, and standing, and going to find her friends. She’d insisted they leave; her friends were good people and they went more or less without question. Rachel had a hazy memory of seeing Cameron speaking with her friend Angela as the group headed out the door, looking anguished, asking a question. Angela had looked over Rachel’s way, sadly, and shrugged. 

Later, Angela had asked her what happened. “Was that lady being pushy? We thought you were having fun.” And Rachel hadn’t been able to explain, even to herself. 

And now Cameron was here, hovering uncertainly over her table.

“Did she know?” Rachel asked. “She wasn’t there that night…”

“I don’t see how,” Cameron said gently. “If she did, I promise she didn’t tell me.”

They paused, aware suddenly of the awkwardness of their situation, two women who weren’t quite strangers standing over a table on a crowded patio. “We don’t have to…” Rachel started, and then took a deep breath. “I can just go.” She looked down at her shoes; she’d painted her nails red just for this date. Now the sight made her sad.

“If you want,” Cameron said cautiously. “But...that’s not what  _ I  _ want.” Rachel looked up, surprised. Cameron smiled tentatively. “I don’t kiss every girl I meet in a bar, Rachel.” The smile widened, deepened; suddenly the smile had some swagger. “The fact is, I think you’re pretty cute.”

Something inside of Rachel leapt, joyous, and then tensed, afraid.  _ “We’re different people, Rachel,”  _ Jessica said in her head, and Rachel had a strong sense of deja vu, and something clicked. This was the exact sensation she’d had that night in the bar, this strong sense-memory of Jessica, and the crippling fear that followed, which was rolling over her now. 

But no.  _ No _ . She took a deep breath. She willed herself back to now, to the noise and pleasant heat of the patio and the street and the city. To Cameron’s eyes, her bare arms which really  _ were _ quite muscular. 

When she smiled, she could feel how nervous it was, how shy. Cameron didn’t seem to mind. She sat back down, and Rachel joined her. 


	2. Total Cameron Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron frets about making a total Cameron move. Rachel makes a total Cameron move.

The truth was, Cameron had to acknowledge (though not out loud, not outside of her therapist’s office anyway), Rachel was a little tough to date. 

Cameron was a city girl, but one time she’d taken a trip to a friend’s cabin somewhere very isolated in upstate New York. One morning, she had come down from the loft where she slept, and seen everyone by the screen door. When she went to look, she’d seen a deer, a beautiful slender one without antlers (a doe, one of her friends had called it). It had been utterly beautiful, grazing peacefully on the lawn in front of the cabin.

“Holy shit!” Cameron had exclaimed, delighted, and the deer had run. Her friends had groaned. _ Total Cameron move _ , they’d said, and they’d been smiling and laughing while they said it, but it still hurt just a bit.

She was nervous, two weeks after the date in the bar near the park, that she was now dating that deer. And that it was only a matter of time before she did something too loud, too aggressive, too typically Cameron, and Rachel was going to peace out. 

She could see it in Rachel’s eyes sometimes, when a pause fell in their conversations, or when they kissed good night after their second date, or after they briefly made out on the couch at Cameron’s place at the end of the third. The look of someone who didn’t feel safe, of someone who was ready to run at the slightest provocation. 

It had to do with the ex, Cameron was pretty sure of that. Jessica. Rachel had mentioned her once at their second date at the bowling alley/pizza parlor, and her face had turned ominous and dark. She’d done a number on Rachel, and it made Cameron angry to think about. Never angrier than when she saw Rachel happy, pumping her fist after bowling a strike or geeking out over the research she was doing at her work, which Cameron barely understood beyond grasping it had something to do with trying to make eco-friendly plastic. 

Rachel was sweet, and joyful, and smart, and god was she sexy, chubby and curvy, with full lips and hipster glasses and colorful outfits. How someone could do anything to hurt her, hurt her badly enough to leave traces seven months later, was beyond Cameron. 

But unfortunately, something else that was beyond Cameron was how to go about coaxing Rachel out of her shyness, how to make her feel safe.

Which was why it came as a surprise when they were at dinner at the Public House, a dive bar with surprisingly good food down the street from Cameron’s place and her favorite place to eat on Earth, when one of those pauses fell on the conversation, the ones Cameron dreaded, and Rachel looked even more nervous than usual, but instead of standing up and walking out, or saying they had to talk, she blurted out with a completely failed effort to sound nonchalant: “So, Cameron, when are we going to fuck?” 

Cameron couldn’t help it; she laughed. She laughed loudly enough to draw glances. Rachel blinked in surprise, but Cameron couldn’t stop laughing, and after a long moment Rachel started as well, softly at first but gradually escalating, and when she really lost control it made Cameron start again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Rachel said, when they finally subsided a few minutes later. “I wasn’t sure how to say it, ok?!” She was still smiling, her cheeks flushed from laughing. “God, you must think I’m a total weirdo” 

“Honestly, that was a total Cameron move,” Cameron answered, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.“Totally typical Cameron. I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Rachel said nothing for a moment, but she started to blush. Cameron guessed what she was thinking, but just grinned, which made Rachel giggle. “Well? Are you going to make me say it again?” 

“Name the time. I don’t think they’d let me come back if we did it on the table, or I’d say right now,” Cameron teased. Then she added, more seriously, more gently, “I wasn’t sure you wanted to. We don’t have to, yet.”

Rachel leaned forward, her brown eyes meeting Cameron’s blue ones. “I want to.” 

Cameron swallowed. “I’ll get the check.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless lesbians! Don't worry, the pr0n is nearly upon us! Can't you feel it?!
> 
> Check this space in two more days, on 12/26 :)


	3. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rachel was worried it would be awkward when they got back to Cameron’s apartment, that she wouldn’t know where to begin. That wasn’t an issue. "

Rachel was worried it would be awkward when they got back to Cameron’s apartment, that she wouldn’t know where to begin. That wasn’t an issue. 

Cameron started kissing her before she got the door to her apartment open, and then had to breathlessly break away when she couldn’t get the key to fit in the lock one-handed. And as soon as the door closed behind them, Cameron was kissing her again. 

Cameron’s mouth was hungry and fierce on Rachel’s, and then equally hungry on her neck and her cheeks as they fell down onto Cameron’s couch, a tangle of limbs. “Easy,” Rachel whispered softly, momentarily overwhelmed, and Cameron made a little affirmative sound without taking her mouth from Rachel’s skin - but she slowed down, and a few moments later she pulled away, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” she said between gasping breaths. “That was hot, back there in the restaurant.” 

“Yeah?” Rachel answered. At another time, in another place, she might have had trouble believing that, might have doubted and overthought and talked herself out of it. Might have let Jessica’s voice in. But Cameron’s skin was hot, her cheeks flushed, and the desire in her eyes was a fact that no traitorous part of Rachel’s mind could explain away. 

Rachel wore a dark purple blouse with buttons down the front above a navy skirt. She undid a button, and then giggled with gratification at the way Cameron inhaled sharply, at the way Cameron’s eyes followed her hands as they worked.

“Yeah,” Cameron said simply, glancing up briefly to meet Rachel’s look. Rachel swore she felt an electric current between them. 

Rachel undid another button, and Camerson keened softly, whined almost, an unexpected and deeply gratifying sound. She sat back on the couch, unbuttoned her jeans, and reached a hand down the front of her own pants. Rachel raised an eyebrow, and Cameron froze. “Sorry, Is… is this ok?” 

“It’s ok,” Rachel reassured her. “But I think this might be better.” And she stood up, went over to Cameron, and got down on her knees between the other woman’s legs. 

Rachel saw herself from the outside for a moment as she unzipped Cameron’s jeans and pulled them down around her ankles. She could hardly believe herself. But the way Cameron looked at her made her feel capable of anything, and the visible damp patch in the center of Cameron’s black boy shorts made her want everything.

The boy shorts quickly followed the jeans down Cameron’s legs, unshaven but covered only in fine blonde hairs that tickled Rachel’s hands gently but were practically invisible to the eye. Cameron’s pubic hair was darker than the hair on her legs or her head, almost more brown than blonde. Cameron bit her lip as Rachel gently laid a single finger on her vulva. She started feeling her way, gently and carefully, to Cameron’s clit, smiling at how wet Cameron was for her already, at the smell of Cameron’s arousal. And then she found Cameron’s clit, and the way Cameron suddenly threw her head back and started furiously swearing? That was game over.

Rachel had no idea how they stayed like that, her eyes focused completely on Cameron’s face, her mind fixed intently on the map of Cameron’s sex being formed by her fingers. Cameron bucked, writhed, tensed and relaxed, and it was work to stay with her, stay connected, but she was patient whenever Rachel had to find her clit again, smiling dreamily with her eyes mostly closed. She was a talker. “Oh fuck fuck fuck Rachel, you’re incredible, you are AMAZING god, fuck me, how are you this good Rachel fuck you are so hot oh my GOD.” And on, and on. Rachel drank in the words, she warmed her cold hands by the words, and by the way Cameron’s body moved involuntarily whenever she shifted her fingers to try a new rhythm or angle. 

There was one moment where Rachel was pretty sure Cameron came, sooner than she expected, where the words gave way suddenly to cries and the writhing intensified to match. She paused for just a moment, but Cameron nodded and gestured her on, so she continued. It happened again some minutes later, more intense, and this time Cameron held up a hand,  _ stop _ . 

For a moment Cameron could only breathe. Rachel watched her for a moment, beaming, and then came up on the couch. Cameron snuggled up against her, slick with sweat. She took a moment before she looked up, eyes half-closed, smiling dopily. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rachel answered teasingly, and kissed her lips softly. 

“Goddamn,” Cameron said.    
  
“Yeah.” 

“Give me a just a moment,” Cameron said, her voice dropping suddenly down, husky. “And I am going to see if I can make you see stars.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pr0n is come! 
> 
> If you thought this chapter was hot then kudos and comments appreciated <3 Next chapter coming in a few days.


	4. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it.

About five minutes later, Rachel sat, still fully clothed (she’d even idly rebuttoned the buttons on her blouse) on the end of Cameron’s bed. The room was neat and comfortable, but it seemed bare to Rachel; one full-sized bed, one bedside table with lamp, a small wooden desk with a chair and a laptop, a dresser, a closet. Rachel’s taste tended to the cozy; her bedroom was less neat but, to her mind, more comfortable.

But really, she reflected, taking a breath, this whole line of thinking was a distraction. A distraction specifically from the nervousness roiling in her stomach. 

Seven months since Jessica left, and of course it had been longer since they’d shared intimacy. Maybe, technically, eight months. But sex with Jessica at the end had been perfunctory and, looking back, extremely one-sided. Rachel had not had a lover thoughtfully attending to her body for...well, she was hardly sure. It was strange; parting Cameron’s legs, pulling down Cameron’s pants, had seemed so right, so necessary, but now that it was her turn, Rachel couldn’t make herself feel comfortable. 

Cameron came back into the room. She had grabbed a robe from somewhere, thin cotton with a plaid pattern that looked like it was probably originally intended by some uninspired designer for a man. She’d also taken off the rest of her clothes. She looked excited, anticipatory, which somehow just made Rachel pricklier, more sure that something was about to go wrong. 

Cameron had a glass of water in each hand. “If you need it,” Cameron said simply, placing one glass of water on the bedside, and taking a sip from the other before placing it down as well. She sat down next to Rachel, brushed her hair back from her cheek. She just studied Rachel for a moment. “How are you doing?”

Rachel’s cheeks burned; Cameron could tell something was wrong. “...I’m ok,” she said, not convincing either of them. 

She took a deep breath.  _ Be here _ , she told herself.  _ Be with Cameron. Not Jessica, not anyone else. _ “I’m nervous,” she admitted. “It’s been a while.” 

“Mm.” Cameron kissed her, not a sultry or hungry kiss; non-insistent, affectionate, gentle. Then she climbed onto bed and sat up against the headboard, feet lying straight out in front of her on top of the comforter. “Come here,” she said casually, patting the spot beside her. When Rachel uncertainly did, Cameron took her hand and snuggled closer, with no suggestion yet of sex. 

“Do you like receiving?” Cameron asked.

“Oh yes,” Rachel answered, and then giggled at how quickly and emphatically the answer had poured out of her. Cameron was always so straightforward, even about this, and it made things easier. “Like I said, just...been a while.” 

Cameron smiled, nodded. “Do you want to keep going tonight?”

Rachel hesitated. “Yes…”

“We don’t have to.” 

“I...think so,” Rachel amended, face burning.

“Mm.” Cameron kissed her cheek, a little more lingering than the last kiss, a little more sensual. Rachel turned to kiss her back, and now it was soft but intense, playful - and much longer. Cameron cradled Rachel’s face carefully in her hands and took her time. She kissed right through the defenses Rachel’s brain had erected, and Rachel turned her body further toward Cameron to lean in. 

She gasped as Cameron took Rachel’s bottom lip between her teeth and applied the tiniest bit of pressure. 

“Do you mind...” Cameron said after a long moment, in between more kisses to Rachel’s neck and cheeks.“...if we do this for a little while...and see what happens.” 

“No, I…” Cameron kissed her mouth. “No, I…” Cameron’s lips hovered millimeters from her and she simply had to stop and complete the kiss. Then she grinned, and Cameron grinned too. “Please. Let’s do that.” 

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Cameron modulated her intensity, sometimes hungry, sometimes tender, sometimes hard and sometimes soft. She returned repeatedly to Rachel’s neck, probably because Rachel kept gasping when she did. At first Cameron’s hands moved only over Rachel’s back and neck, and sometimes her hip or the top off her butt. It wasn’t too long before Rachel took a hand and placed it squarely on her breast. And when the sensation of Cameron’s fingers rubbing her nipple through multiple layers of fabric wasn’t enough she took that hand and slid it into her blouse, under her bra. 

Cameron’s robe came loose, and then Rachel helped her tug it away, leaving Cameron totally nude. Cameron was strong; they’d talked about how much she loved weightlifting, the dopamine rush of an intense crossfit workout, and now Rachel marveled at how firm Cameron’s body was, the ways that it was unexpectedly heavier or stronger than she expected. Rachel’s own body was big and round soft, and she found something uniquely wonderful about the contrast, the play of opposites between them. 

Being completely clothed while Cameron was completely not was novel and fun, but quickly the urgency for skin-on-skin contact became more important. Rachel pulled away and started unbuttoning her blouse as quickly as her fingers could work. Cameron watched her like a big cat waiting patiently to pounce. The blouse was soon discarded, followed by Rachel’s bra; as soon as it was done, Cameron did pounce, grabbing Rachel’s skirt by the hem and pulling it down. Rachel thrust her rear up from the bed so Cameron could take the skirt cleanly off, and suddenly there she was in just her light pink bikini-cut underwear, Cameron kneeling on the bed down by her feet. 

She could smell her own arousal, and she knew she was abundantly wet; her underwear must be soaked through. Cameron’s moved eyes moved from between her legs up her body to her face, eyes hazy with lust. But her smile was gentle. “Ok?” she asked, and Rachel knew if she said  _ No _ , that Cameron would take a deep breath and sit back, and that smile would not change in any way.

But she didn’t say no. She nodded. “Yes,” she confirmed out loud. And then Cameron carefully peeled off her underwear, pulling it all the way down around her feet and tossing it away. And then Cameron’s face was between her legs while Cameron’s hands gently pulled back her labia. 

And then Cameron’s tongue was pressed firmly against her clit. 

“Jesus goddamn Christ!” That’s what came out of her mouth, and she had to laugh at herself. Cameron, though, wasn’t distracted in the slightest. Her tongue was pulsing against Rachel with strong, steady strokes, and with each one she felt something inside her rising, potential energy building as a weight was pulled higher and higher inside her belly. 

There came a time, and Rachel couldn’t have guessed whether it was one minute or five or fifty, Cameron’s tongue still felt amazing, but Rachel could feel that the rising action had stopped. The imaginary weight sat in her midsection, a tension that would not resolve. “Faster?” she asked, almost a question more than a request. Cameron changed her motion in an instant, to light, fast flicks of the tip of her tongue. The rising resumed with a jolt, and Rachel felt it enter some final stage, some chain reaction kicking off inside her. She was so close. And then Cameron suddenly changed again; in place of the flicking, a steady shifting pressure as Cameron took Rachel’s clit between her lips and squeezed. That was it, and Rachel felt a shaking start squarely between her hips that she couldn’t control. She bucked involuntarily, losing Cameron, but that was fine. She held up a hand,  _ Hold off _ , and Cameron didn’t come back, but Rachel didn’t see how she reacted otherwise because her eyes were jammed shut and she was too focused on the orgasm that crashed through her whole self as that weight fell, the energy was released, the tension let go. She was moaning, screaming, shaking and twisting, and for a moment that’s all she knew, all she was: the woman who feels pleasure and moans and writhes. 

She came back to herself. Felt her bedsheet, soaked with sweat below her; felt Cameron’s hands resting gently on her ankles. She opened her eyes, and Cameron was looking cocky as hell, and very attractive. 

“How was that?” she asked, teasing, smug.

Rachel laughed. Spots flickered in her vision from how tightly she’d held her eyes closed, and her laugh deepened, lengthened. She felt like she could laugh forever.    
  
Goddamn it. She was seeing stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
